wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Potop/Rozdział XXI
Tejże nocy, najdalej we dwie godziny po odjeździe oddziału Wołodyjowskiego, przybył do Billewicz na czele jazdy sam Radziwiłł, który Kmicicowi na odsiecz szedł bojąc się, by ten nie wpadł w ręce Wołodyjowskiego. Dowiedziawszy się, co zaszło, zagarnął miecznika wraz z Oleńką i do Kiejdan, nie wypocząwszy nawet koniom, wracał. Hetman niezmiernie był wzburzony słuchając opowieści z ust miecznika, który wszystko szeroko opowiadał chcąc od siebie uwagę groźnego magnata odwrócić. Nie śmiał też protestować dla tej samej przyczyny przeciw wyjazdowi do Kiejdan i rad był w duszy, że się na tym burza skończyła. Radziwiłł zaś, chociaż pana miecznika o "praktyki" i zmowy podejrzewał, miał istotnie zbyt wiele trosk, ażeby o tym w tej chwili pamiętać. Ucieczka Wołodyjowskiego mogła zmienić rzeczy na Podlasiu. Horotkiewicz i Jakub Kmicic, którzy tam stali na czele chorągwi skonfederowanych przeciw hetmanowi, byli to dobrzy żołnierze, ale nie dość poważni, skutkiem czego cała konfederacja nie miała powagi. Tymczasem z Wołodyjowskim uciekli tacy ludzie, jak Mirski, Stankiewicz i Oskierko, nie licząc samego małego rycerza, wszyscy oficerowie wyborni i otoczeni mirem powszechnym. Wszakże był na Podlasiu i książę Bogusław, który z nadwornymi chorągwiami opierał się konfederatom, oczekując przy tym ciągle pomocy od wuja elektora; ale wuj elektor marudził, widocznie czekał na wypadki; oporne zaś wojska rosły w siłę i co dzień przybywało im stronników. Hetman przez jakiś czas chciał sam ruszyć na Podlasie i jednym zamachem zgnieść buntowników, ale wstrzymywała go myśl, że niech tylko nogą z granic Żmudzi wyruszy, wnet cały kraj powstanie i powaga radziwiłłowska zmaleje w takim wypadku w oczach szwedzkich do zera. Namyślał się więc książę nad tym, czyby Podlasia całkiem na razie nie opuścić i księcia Bogusława na Żmudź nie ściągnąć. Było to potrzebne i pilne, bo z drugiej strony dochodziły groźne wieści o działaniach pana wojewody witebskiego. Próbował hetman pojednać się z nim i wciągnąć go do swych planów, ale Sapieha odesłał listy bez odpowiedzi; mówiono natomiast, że się licytuje, sprzedaje, co może, srebra przetapia na monetę, stada za gotowy grosz oddaje, makaty i kobierce nawet Żydom zastawia, majętności wydzierżawia a wojska ściąga. Hetman, z natury chciwy i do ofiar pieniężnych niezdolny, wierzyć początkowo nie chciał, by ktoś bez wahania całą swą fortunę na ołtarz ojczyzny rzucał; ale czas przekonał go, że tak było w istocie, bo Sapieha z każdym dniem rósł w wojskową potęgę. Garnęli się do niego zbiegowie, szlachta osiadła, patrioci, nieprzyjaciele radziwiłłowscy, ba, gorzej — i dawniejsi przyjaciele, i jeszcze gorzej, bo nawet krewni hetmańscy, jako książę łowczy Michał, o którym przyszła wiadomość, iż rozkazał, aby wszystkie intraty z dóbr jego, jeszcze przez nieprzyjaciela nie zajętych, były oddane na wojsko wojewodzie witebskiemu. Tak to rysował się od fundamentów i chwiał się gmach zbudowany przez pychę Janusza Radziwiłła. Cała Rzeczpospolita miała się w tym gmachu zmieścić, a tymczasem okazało się wprędce, że jednej Żmudzi objąć nie może. Położenie coraz było podobniejsze do błędnego koła, bo na przykład przeciw wojewodzie witebskiemu mógł Radziwiłł wezwać wojska szwedzkie, które coraz więcej kraju stopniowo zajmowały, ale byłoby to przyznać się do bezsilności. Zresztą stosunki hetmana z generalissimusem szwedzkim były od czasu klewańskiej potyczki, dzięki pomysłowi pana Zagłoby, zachwiane i pomimo wyjaśnień panowało pomiędzy nimi rozdrażnienie i nieufność. Hetman wyprawiając się w pomoc Kmicicowi miał był nadzieję, że jeszcze może Wołodyjowskiego pochwyci i zniesie, więc gdy i to wyrachowanie zawiodło, wracał do Kiejdan zły i chmurny. Dziwiło go to także, że Kmicica w drodze do Billewicz nie zdybał, co stało się dlatego, że pan Andrzej, którego dragonów pan Wołodyjowski nie omieszkał zabrać z sobą, wracał sam jeden, więc wybrał się krótszą drogą, lasami, omijając Plemborg i Ejragołę. Po całej nocy spędzonej na koniu, w południe następnego dnia stanął .hetman wraz z wojskiem na powrót w Kiejdanach i pierwsze jego pytanie było o Kmicica. Odpowiedziano mu, że wrócił, ale bez żołnierzy. O tej ostatniej okoliczności wiedział już książę, ale ciekaw był usłyszeć z ust. samego Kmicica relację, więc kazał go natychmiast wołać do siebie. — Nie udało ci się jako i mnie — rzekł, gdy Kmicic stanął przed nim. — Mówił mi już miecznik rosieński, żeś wpadł w ręce tego małego diabła. — Tak jest! — rzekł Kmicic. — I list mój cię wyratował? — O którym liście wasza książęca mość mówisz? Bo oni, przeczytawszy sami ten, który znaleźli przy mnie, przeczytali mi w nagrodę drugi, któryś wasza książęca mość do komendanta birżańskiego pisał... Ponura twarz Radziwiłła pokryła się jakoby krwawym obłokiem. — Więc ty wiesz? — Wiem! — odrzekł zapalczywie Kmicic. — Jak wasza książęca mość mogłeś tak ze mną postąpić? Szlachcicowi prostemu wstyd słowo łamać, a cóż dopiero księciu i wodzowi... — Milcz — rzekł Radziwiłł. — Nie zmilczę, bom tam przed tymi ludźmi oczami za waszą książęcą mość świecić musiał! Ciągnęli mnie, żebym do nich przystał, a jam nie chciał i powiedziałem im: "Radziwiłłowi służę, bo przy nim słuszność, przy nim cnota!" Na to pokazali mi ów list: "Patrz, jaki twój Radziwiłł!" — a jam musiał gębę stulić i wstyd łykać... Wargi hetmana poczęły drgać z wściekłości. Ogarnęła go dzika żądza skręcić tę zuchwałą głowę z karku i już, już ręce podnosił, aby na służbę zaklaskać. Gniew zasłaniał mu oczy, tamował oddech w piersiach i pewnie drogo by przyszło Kmicicowi zapłacić za wybuch, gdyby nie nagły atak astmy, który w tej chwili pochwycił księcia. Twarz mu sczerniała, zerwał się z krzesła i rękoma począł bić powietrze, oczy wyszły mu na wierzch głowy, a z gardzieli wydobył się chrapliwy ryk, w którym Kmicic zaledwie zrozumiał słowo: — Duszę się!... Na uczyniony alarm zbiegła się służba, nadworni medycy i poczęto cucić księcia, który zaraz stracił przytomność. Cucono z godzinę, a gdy wreszcie począł dawać ślady życia, Kmicic wyszedł z komnaty. Na korytarzu spotkał Charłampa, który się był już podleczył z ran i stłuczeń otrzymanych w bitwie ze zbuntowanymi Węgrami Oskierki. — A co nowego? — spytał wąsacz. — Już przyszedł do siebie! — odpowiedział Kmicic. — Hm! Ale lada dzień może nie przyjść. Zła nasza, panie pułkowniku, bo jak książę zemrze, to się jego uczynki na nas skrupią. Cała nadzieja w Wołodyjowskim, że starych towarzyszów będzie osłaniał, dlatego też, powiem waszej mości (tu Charłamp głos zniżył), kontent jestem, że się wymknął. — To już mu tak ciasno było? — Co to ciasno! Imaginuj sobie wasza mość w tej olszynie, w którejśmy go otoczyli, wilki były i nie wymknęły się, a on się wymknął. Niech go kule biją. Kto wie, kto wie, czy nie przyjdzie się go za połę uchwycić, bo jakoś tu koło nas kuso. Szlachta okrutnie się od naszego księcia odwraca i wszyscy mówią, że wolą prawdziwego nieprzyjaciela, Szweda, Tatara nawet, niż renegata. Ot, co jest! A tu precz książę pan każe coraz więcej obywatelów łapać i więzić — co między nami rzekłszy, jest przeciw prawu i wolności. Przywieziono dziś pana miecznika rosieńskiego... — A? to go przywieziono? — A jakże, i z krewniaczką. Panna jako migdał! Powinszować waszej mości! — Gdzież ich postawiono? — W prawym skrzydle. Zacne pokoje im dano, nie mogą się skarżyć, chyba na to, że warta pode drzwiami chodzi. A kiedy wesele, panie pułkowniku? — Jeszcze kapela na to wesele nie zamówiona. Bywaj waćpan zdrów! — rzekł Kmicic. Kmicic pożegnawszy Charłampa udał się do siebie. Bezsenna noc, burzliwe jej wypadki i ostatnie zajście z księciem zmęczyły go tak, że zaledwie na nogach mógł ustać. A przy tym, jako ciału strudzonemu i zbitemu każde dotknięcie ból sprawia, tak on duszę miał zbolałą. Proste pytanie Charłampa: "Kiedy wesele?" — ubodło go dotkliwie, bo wnet stanęła mu jako żywa przed oczyma lodowata twarz Oleńki i jej usta zaciśnięte wówczas, gdy ich milczenie potwierdzało wyrok śmierci na niego. Mniejsza, czy słowo jej prośby mogło go zbawić, czy pan Wołodyjowski byłby na nie zważał! Cały żal i ból, jaki Kmicic odczuwał w tej chwili, tkwił w tym, że ona nie wymówiła tego słowa. A przecie po dwakroć poprzednio nie wahała się go ratować. Takaż to już przepaść była między nimi, tak dalece wygasła w jej sercu nie już miłość, lecz prosta życzliwość, którą nawet dla obcego mieć można, prosta litość, którą dla każdego mieć trzeba? Im więcej myślał nad tym Kmicic, tym okrutniejszą wydawała mu się Oleńka, tym większy czuł do niej żal, tym głębszą urazę. — Cóżem takiego uczynił — pytał sam siebie — aby mną tak, jak przeklętym przez kościół, pogardzano? Choćby i źle było Radziwiłłowi służyć, to przecie czuję się w tym niewinnym, bo z ręką na sumieniu powiedzieć mogę, że nie dla promocyj, nie dla zysków, nie dla chlebów mu służę, jeno że korzyść dla ojczyzny w tym widzę — za cóż bez sądu mnie potępiono?... — Dobrze, dobrze! Niechże tak będzie! Nie pójdę z win nie popełnionych się oczyszczać ani miłosierdzia prosić! — powtarzał sobie po tysiąc razy. A jednak ból nie ustawał, owszem, wzmagał się coraz bardziej. Wróciwszy do swych komnat rzucił się pan Andrzej na łoże i próbował zasnąć, lecz mimo całego umęczenia nie mógł. Po chwili wstał i począł chodzić po komnacie. Od czasu do czasu ręce do czoła przykładał i mówił do siebie głośno: — Nie może być inaczej, jeno serce w tej dziewce zawzięte! I znowu: — Tegom się po tobie, panno, nie spodziewał... Bogdaj ci Bóg za to zapłacił! Na takich rozmyślaniach upłynęła mu godzina jedna i druga, na koniec znużył się do reszty i drzemać począł siedząc na łożu, lecz nim zasnął, zbudził go dworzanin książęcy, pan Szkiłłądź, i wezwał do księcia. Radziwiłł czuł się już lepiej i oddychał swobodniej, ale na ołowianej jego twarzy znać było osłabienie wielkie. Siedział w głębokim krześle skórą obitym, mając przy sobie medyka, którego zaraz, równo z wejściem Kmicica, odesłał. — Byłem już jedną nogą na tamtym świecie, i przez ciebie! — rzekł do pana Andrzeja. — Mości książę, nie moja wina; powiedziałem, com myślał. — Niechże tego więcej nie będzie. Nie dorzucaj choć ty ciężaru do brzemienia, które dźwigam, i to wiedz, że co tobie przebaczyłem, innemu bym nie przebaczył. Kmicic milczał. — Jeśli kazałem — rzekł po chwili książę — tych ludzi w Birżach egzekwować, którym na twoją prośbę przebaczyłem w Kiejdanach, to nie dlatego, żem cię chciał zwodzić, jeno by ci boleści oszczędzić. Uległem pozornie, bo mam dla ciebie słabość... A ich śmierć była konieczna. Czy tom ja kat, czy myślisz, że krew rozlewam dlatego jeno, by oczy czerwoną barwą napaść?... Ale gdy pożyjesz dłużej, poznasz, że gdy ktoś chce czegoś na świecie dokazać, temu nie wolno ni własnej, ni cudzej słabości folgować, nie wolno większych spraw dla mniejszych poświęcać. Ci ludzie powinni byli zginąć tu w Kiejdanach, bo patrz, co się przez twoją instancję stało: w kraju opór podsycony, wojna domowa rozpoczęta, dobra przyjaźń ze Szwedami zachwiana, zły przykład innym dany, od którego bunt jako zaraza się szerzy. Mało tego: sam osobą swoją musiałem później wyprawę na nich czynić i konfuzji wobec wszystkiego wojska się najeść, tyś ledwie z ich rąk nie zginął, a teraz pójdą na Podlasie i głowami buntu się staną. Patrz i ucz się! Gdyby zginęli w Kiejdanach, nie byłoby tego wszystkiego. Aleś ty, prosząc za nich, o afektach własnych tylko myślał, ja zaś posłałem ich po śmierć do Birż, bom doświadczony, bo dalej widzę, bo wiem to z praktyki, że kto w pędzie chociaż o mały kamień się potknie, ten łatwo upadnie, a kto upadnie, ten może się więcej nie podnieść, i tym snadniej, im przedtem biegł szybciej... Niech Bóg broni, ile złego narobili ci ludzie! — Tyle oni nie zaważą, aby mogli całe przedsięwzięcie waszej książęcej mości popsować. — Choćby nic więcej nie uczynili nad to, że za ich przyczyną dyfidencje między mną a Pontusem powstały, już szkoda byłaby nieoszacowana. Rzecz się już wyjaśniła, że to byli nie moi ludzie, ale list z pogróżkami, który do mnie Pontus napisał, pozostał i tego listu mu nie daruję... Jest Pontus szwagrem królewskim, ale to jeszcze wątpliwa, czy moim mógłby zostać i czyby radziwiłłowskie progi nie były dla niego za wysokie... — Wasza książęca mość niech z samym królem, nie z jego sługami, traktuje. — Tak chcę uczynić... I jeśli zgryzoty mnie nie zabiją, nauczę tego Szwedzika modestii... Jeśli zgryzoty mnie nie zabiją, a bodaj czy się na tym skończy, bo mi tu cierniów ani boleści nikt nie szczędzi... Ciężko mi! ciężko!... Kto by uwierzył, żem jest ten sam, który byłem pod Łojowem, pod Rzeczycą, Mozyrem, Turowem, Kijowem i Beresteczkiem?... Cała Rzeczpospolita patrzyła jeno we mnie i w Wiśniowieckiego jako w dwa słońca!... Wszystko drżało przed Chmielnickim, a on drżał przede mną. I te same wojska, które w czasach powszechnej klęski od wiktorii do wiktorii wiodłem, dziś mnie opuściły i rękę na mnie, jako parrycydowie podnoszą... — Przecie nie wszyscy, bo są tacy, którzy w waszą książęcą mość jeszcze wierzą! — rzekł dość porywczo Kmicic. — Jeszcze wierzą... póki nie przestaną! — odpowiedział z goryczą Radziwiłł. — Wielka ichmościów łaska!... Dałby Bóg, żebym się nią nie otruł... Sztych za sztychem każdy z was wbija we mnie, choć niejednemu to na myśl nie przychodzi... — Wasza książęca mość na intencje zważaj, nie na słowa. — Dziękuję za radę... Odtąd pilnie będę zważał, jaką mi każden gemajna twarz pokazuje... i pilnie zabiegał, aby się wszystkim spodobać... — Gorzkie to słowa, wasza książęca mość. — A życie słodkie?... Bóg mnie do wielkich rzeczy stworzył, a ja muszę, ot! wykruszać siły w powiatowej wojnie, jaką zaścianek z zaściankiem mógłby prowadzić. Chciałem z monarchami potężnymi się mierzyć, a upadłem tak nisko, że muszę jakiegoś pana Wołodyjowskiego po moich własnych majętnościach łowić. Zamiast świat dziwić moją siłą, dziwię go moją słabością; zamiast za popioły Wilna popiołami Moskwy zapłacić, muszę ci dziękować, żeś Kiejdany szańczykami obsypał... Ciasno mi... i duszę się... nie tylko dlatego, że astma mnie dusi... Niemoc mnie zabija... Bezczynność mnie zabija... Ciasno mi i ciężko!... Rozumiesz?... — Myślałem i ja, że pójdzie inaczej!... — rzekł ponuro Kmicic. Radziwiłł począł oddychać z wysileniem. — Przedtem, nim inna mnie korona dojdzie, cierniową mi włożono. Kazałem ministrowi Adersowi w gwiazdy patrzyć... Zaraz erygował figurę i mówi, że złe są koniunktury, ale że to przejdzie. Tymczasem męki cierpię... W nocy coś mi spać nie daje, coś chodzi po komnacie... Jakoweś twarze zaglądają mi do łoża, a czasem chłód się nagły czyni... To znaczy, że śmierć koło mnie przechodzi... Męki cierpię... Muszę być jeszcze na zdrady i odstępstwa gotowy, bo wiem, że są tacy, którzy się chwieją... — Nie ma już takich! — odpowiedział Kmicic. — Kto miał odstąpić, to już sobie precz poszedł! — Nie zwódź, sam to widzisz, że reszta polskich ludzi poczyna się oglądać za siebie. Kmicic wspomniał na to, co od Charłampa słyszał, i umilkł. — Nic to! — rzekł Radziwiłł — ciężko, straszno, ale trzeba przetrwać... Nie mów nikomu o tym, coś tu ode mnie słyszał... Dobrze, że ten atak choroby dziś na mnie przyszedł, bo już się nie powtórzy, a na dziś właśnie sił mi potrzeba, bo chcę ucztę wyprawić i wesołą twarz pokazywać, by ducha w ludziach pokrzepić... I ty się rozpogódź, a nie mów nic nikomu, bo co ja ci mówię, to jeno dlatego, abyś choć ty mnie nie dręczył... Gniew mnie dziś uniósł... Pilnuj, aby się to nie powtórzyło, bo o głowę twoją chodzi. Alem ci już przebaczył... Tych szańczyków, którymiś Kiejdany obsypał, sam Peterson by się nie powstydził... Idź teraz, a przyślij mi Mieleszkę. Sprowadzono dziś zbiegów spod jego chorągwi, samych gemajnów. Każę mu ich powiesić co do jednego... Trzeba przykład dać... Bądź zdrów... Ma dziś być wesoło w Kiejdanach!... Kategoria:Potop